


Best Birthmas Ever

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Birthmas was the worst. Not that Lardo knew first hand, but she could see how much it sucked from the way Shitty approached his birthday every year. By the time she met him her freshman year, Shitty had resigned himself to going out for a cup of coffee with Jack during the last day of finals as a birthday celebration. After all, by the time his actual birthday came around he’d be back in Boston, stuck at some Knight family gala, his parent’s forgetting that their son had been around for another year. What few friends he still tolerated from Andover were mostly wrapped up in holiday parties of their own or family obligations.





	Best Birthmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For the nineteenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Shitty's Birthday
> 
> Birthmas - a birthday that falls on or near Christmas

Birthmas was the worst. Not that Lardo knew first hand, but she could see how much it sucked from the way Shitty approached his birthday every year. By the time she had met him her freshman year, Shitty had resigned himself to going out for a cup of coffee with Jack during the last day of finals as a birthday celebration. After all, by the time his actual birthday came around he’d be back in Boston, stuck at some Knight family gala, his parents forgetting that their son had been around for another year. What few friends he still tolerated from Andover were mostly wrapped up in holiday parties of their own or family obligations. 

So during Sophomore year, when Lardo was away in Kenya, she made sure to send Shitty a rather large care package. It was filled with art, photos of her adventures, and some trinkets. At the top of the pile was a card, wishing him happy birthday and stating that she owed him brunch when she returned to Samwell. Sure enough when she got back, Lardo took Shitty to Jerry’s and even told the server that it was Shitty’s birthday so he that he would get the special pancakes and the accompanying song. Years later Shitty would tell her that the brunch at Jerry’s was the first time he’d ever gotten “Happy Birthday” sung to him at a restaurant - his parents thought it was too crass when he was growing up. 

During Shitty’s last year at Samwell Lardo made certain that Shitty got the proper birthday he deserved. It was convenient that his birthday landed on a Friday that year, but she knew she would have no trouble threatening the entire team into staying had it been necessary. With all of Shittty’s friends staying until Dec 20, Lardo got to work assigning everyone a task. Bitty was of course in charge of the cake and Jack was in charge of keeping Shitty out of the house for the day, taking him for his usual end of semester coffee. The frogs were in charge of decorations, while Ransom and Holster were stocking the fridge with booze and helping Lardo with mattress acquisition. 

By the time that Shitty got back to the Haus in the early evening, the living room had been transformed into into one giant bed. All of his friends were in pajamas, and his favorite films had been queued up on the TV. 

Lardo knew from one night in the reading room that Shitty had wanted a sleepover for his birthday a long time ago, and his parents made him cancel it last minute so they could host a holiday party. So here it was at last, his perfect birthday sleepover. 

Shitty cried, which was to be expected, as was the mandatory cuddle with every person that stayed the night. But once the booze had been drank, the food had been consumed, the movies had been watched, Shitty’s clothes removed, and the team was sprawled all over the giant bed, Shitty curled around Lardo and thanked her for the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of sickness, travel, and my birthday celebrations put me behind on the advent calendar, but I promise for those of your following that there will be 25 fics by the end of this, just not in the time frame given.


End file.
